The great battle
As the stones hit the ramparts you could hear the screams of the men hit by it. This was war and it was going very badly for us. I am a simple archer but from what I have seen it makes me more than that. My kingdom the land of Echo Valley we live in a deep valley that is surrounded by big boulders. We are being attacked by the kingdom of Elder Bloom who is known to attack kingdoms for no reason. A soldier comes up, “We need to crash the boulders to attack and weaken their main force, we need you and all the archers to shoot from up there.” “Okay” I said All the archers then went to the side rifts so we were at our vantage point. There are fifty archers on each side so that we can weaken their forces. There are also stone workers up there to push the boulders down onto Elder Blooms army. We wait for the general to come and give the order to fire our arrows. He is finally here and I wait for the orders to fire at the army. The general yelled, “Ready, Aim, Fire.” The boulders where pushed and tumbled down onto the army bellow. I heard the cries of men who were smashed by the boulders. Then all the archers including me fired our arrows into the crowd and heard them hit are targets in the crowd. We all got an arrow on our bows and fired again and again until we all ran out of arrows for they flied like birds. The general yelled, “Retreat to the castle.” We all ran as fast as we could knowing we could get hit by Elder Blooms archers. We had finally made it to a secret tunnel in the side of the castle to get more arrows. But I saw that the enemy was retreating to the end of the valley to regroup. We took out hundreds of their men with our attack on them. We had an advantage on our number of troops we had ready to fight in this war against Elder Bloom. “We did it.” I yelled. We all cheered that night and had a feast on the ramparts. We saw that Elder Bloom was taking the night to get a plan going for the next leg of the siege. That was when I spotted a large group of about five hundred soldiers and siege weapons going around the castle. They were going to attack us from behind so that we would have a battle on two fronts. Most of the archers were asleep so I ran to the king’s quarters. When I got their I pushed the guards aside to get to the king. “My lord I just saw the enemy going around the castle with five hundred men and siege weapons.” I told the king. He said, “Is this what you really saw or are you drunk.” I said, “I am fine sir but we need to be prepared to be attacked on two sides and you know that we could not survive an attack like that for long.” He called for a servant to go get the captain of the royal cavalry. When he got here the king asked. “Can you send a scout to go and see if there is a group of enemy soldiers at the back of the castle.” “Yes Sir.” Replied the captain. Ten minutes later the captain came back with the news that I was right on what was happening. So, the king sent out the cavalry to take out the group of men to stop their plan from working. We then saw the white flag of surrender from Elder Bloom shortly after word. We had won the war against Elder Bloom.